another story
by asuran-73
Summary: what happens if you became a monk's maid oO...
1. Default Chapter

In prontera

"who wants to fight us?! If you win this bag of zenny is yours!! This bag contains 20,000 zennies so c'mon and try to defeat us!!" A monk stood up and told this to the crowd around him

"but if we defeat you we'll choose our prize!! It may be 20,000 worth of zennies or a weapon or item which has the same worth!!" A rouge stood next to the monk

"damn… _this is too embarassing!! Damn rouge!!but I Can't do anything… I'm still broke" _the monk named Tetsu tought

"I'll fight you!!" A swordsman stepped forward and drew his katar.

"well then pick who you will fight" The rouge named Kou smiled at the swordie

"I pick the monk over there" the swordsman pointed his katar at Tetsu

"good luck then…" Kou smirked

Meanwhile

Yuri and Therese were passing by the thick crowd when someone suddenly bumped into Yuri making her fall to the ground

"owww…." Yuri then opened her eyes then saw her necklace go inside the thick crowd?! She followed it..(crawlling oO)

"damn… Yuri where are you?!" Therese looked for her companion

"owww..oww… almost…" Yuri stretched her hand and got the necklace. She then looked up then saw a monk looking down at her

"So you're going to challenge me?" The monk grinned

"huh?... I was just…" Yuri didn't finish what she was saying because a rouge pulled her up then told her some stuff

"what?!" Yuri was confused "_why on earth do I have to fight this guy?!" _she thought

Therese saw Yuri and ran towards her

"Yuri!!" Therese went beside Yuri

"Therese!! Goo timing!! You can help me beat up this guys!!" Yuri smirked

"what?!" Therese looked at the guys and sweat dropped

"c'mon Yuri… we don't have time to play around!!" Therese placed her hands on her hips

"oh your backing out priestess?! Tsk what a chicken" The rouge insulted her…….

CHICKEN!! CHICKENSS!!! The crowd yelled and this made Therese furious

"chickens?! You're going to regret that!!" Therese got her stunner and pointed it on the rouge "you're on loser!" Therese smirked

"tsktsk this'll be easy!" Kou got his daggers ready

"good luck Therese!!" Yuri smirked as she attacked the monk with her swordmace

"your pretty good for a priestess" The monk smirked

"whatever monk" Yuri continued her attack. The monk suddenly dissapeared then yuri was shocked when the monk was already behind her.

"crap" Yuri gasped as the monk pinned her hands at her back making her kneel

Tetsu then leaned over and made her face him

"you're beautiful" He commented

"let go!" She kicked him then casted Lex Aeterna then Holy light at him

"ouch!! Heh!! Priestess let's make this interesting" He said

"what?!"

"I'll take you home if I win" He smirked

"what?!!!" Yuri began to blush (don't know why oo)

"I won't make you sleep with me!! you're just going to become my maid"

He smirked

"okay but if I win you will become my body guard for a week" Yuri smiled

"sure" The monk smiled with an evil look on his face.

Yuri attacked him and caused him a wound near his shoulders. Making the monk gasp

"gotcha!! Magnus ecorci—" before she could finish her spell The rouge crept behind her then knocked her out

"phew!! Thanks" Tetsu sighed then carried Yuri in his back

"what about the other priestess?" Tetsu asked Kou

"she's there" Kou pointed a big bag…. The bag turned over then Tetsu saw the girl's head

"what the?" Tetsu laughed because the girl looked funny

"okay I guess that's it for today!!" Tetsu opened a warp portal then they both entered it

After few hours

" the..hell?" Yuri woke up and looked around.

"where am I? Yuri asked herself

"your in our house!!" Tetsu went near her

"huh??" Yuri looked at him with confusion….

"you lost… so you're going to be my maid" Tetsu leaned over

"I see…" She sighed

"well then start cooking!!" HE said then handed her an apron

"cooking…_I don't know how too cook… oh well!!"_ Yuri sighed then followed Tetsu

"here's the kitchen!!"

"What will I cook?" Yuri asked

"Cook anything you want just be sure it's delicious and it doesn't have poison in it"

Tetsu smiled then left

"sigh damn… okay what can I cook…. Hmm…" She thought of some of her favorite foods

"I know! What about Fried Phen!!" She smiled then took the Phen inside the ref.

"hmm… when Rane cooks me phen… she boils water…" She got a big pan then filled it with water

"then she puts the phen inside" She dropped the phen inside the pan

"then let it boil!!" She sat down and waited for it to boil

"after that she puts it in a this thing…" Yuri got something… then cokked the phen in it….

"then she adds lots of stuff… I don't know what she adds so I'm just going to put eggs and stuff in it!!" She smiled then started putting eggs (with their shells) and other stuff she found in the kitchen

"done!" She smirked "but this looks a bit different! But who cares!" She said then prepared the table

"annoying monk!! Dinner is ready!!" She yelled

"annoying monk? For yer information I have a name and it's Tetsu"

"fine TETSU" Yuri sat down

"hmm… it's smells weirfd but maybe it tastes good…" HE thought and sat down

"itadaikimasu!" Tetsu dug in his food thinking it tastes delicious. After taking a bite

"!! Water!!! Givemesomwaterrrrrrrrrrrr" He wanted to puke

"here!" yuri gave him a glass of water

"what is that thing?! Are you planning to kill me!?gasp" Tetsu pointed the "fried phen"

"no I'm not trying to kill you! FYI I'm a priest and I don't kill!!" Yuri said raising a brow

"seriuosly what is that THING?!"

"fried phen" She smiled

"uhggrr… you can't cook.."

"yup. I can't!"

"okay just wash my clothes" he said then led her in his wash room where all his soiled clothes were

"…ok" Yuri looked at the clothes "_hmm… washing? Never tried it!"_

"the washingmachine is busted so wash them with your hands" Tetsu said then left

"fill the basin with water, put the soap then the clothes!! Then start washing" She started to wash the clothes

In the kitchen

"darn… A girl who can't cook…" Tetsu sighed and started to cook their dinner

After an hour

"better see how she's doing" Tetsu went out the kitchen then went to where Yuri is

"hey are you done?" Tetsu asked Yuri nodded and showed him her hands

"waahhh I didn't know washing hurts" She cried like a baby

"oh boy" Tetsu looked at her reddish hands

"c'mon… let's fix that…" Tetsu and Yuri went to the living room

"wait there" Tetsu went to his room

When Tetsu went out he had a basin with him and some bandages

"give me your hands" Tetsu said

Tetsu got her hands and soaked it in the basin

"this may hurt a little but I think you can handle it" Tetsu smiled at her

"what is that thing?" Yuri asked

"this is are red pots… that I put in the basin…Since I can't use heal inside this house. I just use this things to heal wounds" Tetsu said

"oh... I see…" Yuri watched Tetsu as he placed bandages in her hands

"you haven't told me your name yet"

"it's Yuri…" Yuri said shyly

"there you go…oh yeah c'mon let's eat dinner" Tetsu smiled at her then went inside the dining room

"he seems nice" Yuri said then she followed tetsu inside the room

"wow! These look great!!" Yuri exclaimed

"please eat a lot" Tetsu smiled

After eating

"wow that was so delicious!!" Yuri smiled

"glad you like it"

"oh yeah… by the way thanks for treating those wounds.." Yuri said shyly

"sure… Haven't you done any household chores before"

"nope"

"huh? How do you clean?? Eat?? Or anything?!"

"My friends do the cooking, some guys always clean the house for me and I let Lai wash my clothes" She said

"wow, you live like a princess then" Tetsu said jokingly

"not really…" She blushed

"you look so cute when you blush" He commented which made Yuri redder

"how old are you anyway??" Tetsu asked

"I'm 18." Yuri answered

"I'm 19" He smiled

"I see" Yuri smiled

they continued chatting

Meanwhile

"_damn it!! How on earth can I get the hell out of here" _Therese thought

"damn it!! Finally your not attacking me" Kou sighed. While Therese just glared at him

"_huh?" _Therese noticed some naughty magazines below the table she was facing.

"_hehe I know what to do…" _Therese smiled

"what are you smiling at?" The rouge went near her

"it's getting hot" Therese moved her skirt exposing more of her legs

"wha--!" Kou was shocked and began to blush madly!! " _damn she's hot" _

Therese then looked at him… she bagan to remove a bit of her upper garment but exposing only her shoulders. This made Kou drool

"what's the matter" Therese winked at him

"damn!" Kou went nearer

"are you afraid?" Therese grinned

"no way!!" Kou went near her then carried her to his room

"_hehe… almost" _therese smirked. Kou laid her in his bed then went on top of her oO

"hehe!! You're gonna love this priestess" HE smirked

"_almost… a bit more…" _

Kou slid his hand in Therese's back then looked for the zipper of her clothing

"_now!!" _Therese smirked then moved her knees in his crotch oO making him moan

"_this is starting to disgust me!! Anyway here goes!!" _Therese kicked him in his crotch and in a blink of an eye he fell off the bed

"damn…" Kou looked at Therese. She got a vase then smashed it in his head making him faint "sucker!!" Therese jumped of the window and before she could touch the ground she teleported.

So how'd you like it?? If you want me to continue it let me know!! hehehehe!!! anyway i know i still have some crappy errors btw i'm workning on it... i promise!! /heh

happy holidays


	2. chapter 2

In Tetsu's house

"Yuri can you accompany me in the market?? I need to buy some stuff" Tetsu asked Yuri

"sure" Yuri nodded

"let's go then" Tetsu smiled at Yuri and Yuri smiled back

--

After buying in the market Yuri saw a dancer and a bard performing

"wow" Yuri watched them carefully

"you never saw a dancer and a bard perform?" Tetsu asked

"no, it's just that the dancer is very good in dancing" Yuri said

"of course! That's why she's called a dancer!!" Tetsu said sarcastically

"sigh what I mean is she's different from other dancers she dances more gracefull than them" Yuri looked at the monk

"oh… ok. Just wondering don't you know how to dance?" Tetsu asked

"nope!! Never learned how to dance" Yuri sighed

"oh I see… c'mon let's go home. I'm going to teach you how to dance" Tetsu smiled

"really!?!" Yuri's eyes glittered. Tetsu nodded

"yehey!!" Yuri jumped liked a kid. Tetsu stared at her and smiled "Just like a kid"

Meanwhile

knock! Knock!

Ivan opened the door and saw Therese panting

"yo!! What's up?" Ivan looked at her and asked

"where are the others??" Therese asked Ivan

"They're inside" Ivan said eyeing the priestess.

"I see" Therese went to where the others were

Jayz saw Therese and noticed she was panting

"what's wrong?" Jayz stood up and helped the priestess sit down

"Yuri… pant she's been" Therese drank from the glass of water Jayz gave her

"what happened to Yuri?!" Aki stood up

"she's been kidnapped" Therese looked down

"WHAT?!" They all stood up and stared at her

"what happened?! Tell me!!" Aki was shocked and nervous

"well we… got into a fight… Yuri lost so… the monk… captured her" Therese said

"What monk?! Whose the monk?!" Aki said

" he's a handsome monk with pale skin… black hair… and oh yeah!! He has brown eyes" Therese said

"I see!!" Aki ran out of the house

"aki!!" Everybody went after him

Meanwhile in Tetsu's house

"why don't you change your clothes first?" Tetsu said while preparing something

"but I don't have any clothes with me" Yuri went beside Tetsu

"I know!!" Tetsu stood up and grabbed Yuri's hand

"where are we going??" Yuri asked innocently

"to my sister's old room" Tetsu answered as he dragged Yuri inside a room

Inside the room

"here!! This thing is perfect" Tetsu smiled and gave Yuri a blue dress

"I'm gonna wear this?" Yuri asked

"why? don't you like it?" Tetsu asked a bit disappointed

"no!! I like It" Yuri sweat dropped "_I have to waer this crap I guess…"_

"okay" Tetsu smiled then left the room

"oh well" Yuri sighed and wore the dress.

She went in front of the mirror

" _this looks nice on me" _She thought then giggled

"I'm going crazy again" She sighed then went to get Tetsu

When Tetsu saw her of course he was speechless!! Duh!! o 

"what?! Did I put it on the wrong way?!" yuri asked him

"erhh… no!! actually you look great!!" Tetsu grinned

"well... will you teach me how to dance?" Yuri asked impatiently

"yes… I am okay?! Let's start with the basics" Tetsu placed his hands on her waist. Yuri blushed

"place your right hand on my shoulder" He said

"okay" Yuri did what she was told

"good then move your right foot……….."

While Yuri was taking dance lessons

The others were in the sanctuary

"what're we doing here again?!" Ivan said then yawned

"were here to find the monk!" Jean yelled at him

"fine! Fine!"Ivan placed his hands behind his head and started whistling

"here it is!!" Therese pointed the monk's picture

"Tetsu Miyazaki …………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………….

…………………………………………… here it is!! He lives in lot 8 block 7 Haruma viallge" Therese Read the things written on the book

"Haruma village? Where's that?!" Jayz asked the priestess

"I ain't got a clue" Therese sighed

"it's south of prontera" Aki grinned then ran out of the sanctuary again they all followed him

"damn Aki's killing me!!" Jim whined

"shut up!" Jean threw a poring at Jim

As soon as the poring hit Jim it burst leaving jelly like things all over Jim

"whoah!!! Dammit!!" Jim said

"you have a problem?!" Jean glared at him

"no ma'm" Jim shrinked

"good!!" Jean smirked then followed the others

"your girl's so scary" Jim told ivan

"yes… VERY!! SCARY!!: Ivan giggled

healer-master!! Thanks for reviewing you think it's funny?? Cool!! !!

thanks again!!


	3. chapter 3

"This is the place" Aki stood in front of a big house

"So the monk's keeping Yuri inside that house" Therese added

"Let's break in!" With that Ivan destroyed the door… without thinking..

"ehrr…" Therese sweat dropped

"what's that all about!" Tetsu went out the kitchen and found his main door destroyed and some people standing in front of him

"You! Where did you hide her!" Aki drew his sword

Yuri went out and saw aki and the others

"Aki!" Yuri was shocked to see them

"Yuri! Wait for me! I'm going to save you after we kick this jerk's arse!"

"eh?" Yuri went in front of aki

"the hell is he talking about?" Tetsu aksed sounding a bit irritated

"Aki… he didn't kidnapped me… I'm working for him as his "maid" because I lost a bet" Yuri sweat dropped

"a maid?"

"yeah…"

"but! We need you in own our house!" Jim said

"Yuri… who are they?" Tetsu asked while staring at Aki

"oh,.. Tetsu… they're my friends… and guys this is Tetsu" Yuri smiled ruefully

"I see… so they're here to "save" you?" Tetsu chuckled

"heh" Yuri sweatdropped

"can you just please free Yuri?" Therese sighed

"sigh fine Yuri-kun just go with them…." Tetsu sighed and swet dropped

"really? But Tetsu… the deal" Yuri waited for Tetsu to affirm his decision

" don't worry just drop by every day" Tetsu smiled happilly

"thanks.." Yuri went beside aki and Aki placed his sword back to his sheath

"Let's go.. then?" Aki took Yuri arm and pulled her out

"that was… embarassing…" Jim sweat dropped

"all that trouble for this.." Ivan sighed

"it's all Therese's fault" Jayz added

"hey! How was I suppose to know that he's just going to make her his maid! I thought… he was going… to make… her… his "slave" Therese blushed

"green minded priestess" Jayz chuckled

"hpmhp! Pimp!" Therese snorted

"what! I'm not a pimp!" Jayz ran after Therese

"beh!" She sticked her tounge out

"gotcha" Jayz scooped therese and grinned mischeivously

"put me down!" Therese demanded

"no way!" Jayz smirked

"idiot" Therese blushed

"c'mon my princess" Jayz teleported and both of them disappeared

"love birds" Jim smiled

"where's aki and yuri?" Jean wondered where the two went

"I dunno… c'mon let's go back to the house" Ivan answered then yawned

"let's go" Jim said and the trio went back home

"Yuri! You scared me to death" Aki said frankly

"wha" Yuri looked at him openly

"I thought you were in big trouble" Aki glared at her

"of course not…" Yuri said placing her hands on his shoulders

"I'll die if something happens to you…" Aki whispered

"nothing will happen to me… cause I have my knight in shining armor!" She said jokingly

"right…" Aki gave her a peck on her cheeks

"_that was corney" _she thought

"oh yeah!… Aki, your sister sent you a letter" Yuri gave him an envelope and he read it loud

"_Aki nii-san! _

_I'll be visiting you guys on the 4th day of this week… I'll be brining my guildmates with me… oh yeah.. I joined a guild… our guild's name is The wonderers… they're all nice! Anyway! See you soon!" _

_Love Sin o_

"What? Why did you gave me this letter just now!" Aki growled

"I forgot" Yuri scratched her head

"what! Sin will come visit us tomorrow!" Aki started to panick

"wow… she's a member of one of the strongest guild in midgard!"

"I know…! Anyway c'mon we need to at least prepare!" Aki dragged Yuri

"guys they'll be arriving soon so I'n begging you to conduct yourselves!" Aki pleaded

"fine" They all answered

knock

Aki opened the door

"nii-san!" A beatiful priestess embraced Aki and behind her were two knights, two assassins, two wizards and another priestess and a hunter

"come in" Aki stepped aside and they all went inside

"nice to meet you!" The red haired Knight smiled at him

"Saber! And Zero!" Aki stare at the red haired knight and the silver haired knight

"oh! I't's aki!" Saber said while Zero merely nodded

"this is EL…(Sin pointed the assassin beside her) Roan nii-san the hunter…, Reave the blue haired assassin…. And Rue-sama the priestess over there…" Sin introduce her companions but before Akira could do the same an assassin came down running

"what the" Before aki could continue a priestess running after the assassin stubled down the stairs and landed with her skirt lifted up… exposing her black sexy shorts oO

"damn you Jim!" Yuri stood up didn't mind about the people staring at her and continued to ran after him….

"oh no…" Aki slapped his head

"oh yeah by the way… hi Sin-kun and the others" Yuri winked at them, then ran after Jim again

"eh…" Aki laughed uneasy

"Yuri-sama" Sin chuckled upon seeing her fellow priestess

"so that's Yuri the famous priestess" Reave ogled at the priestess

"yup!… she didn't change a bit" The priestess named Rue smiled

"she looks so beautiful" Reave smirked

"nii-san! I want you to meet EL!" Sin dragged EL

"hi, EL!" Aki shooked his hand

"he's my…. Boyfriend…" Sin blushed

"I see! Take care of my sister…. Or else" Aki smiled menacingly

"I will" El smiled then shooked Aki's hand

"c'mon let's eat" Jean offered

"oh yes… and please make yourselves at home" Aki smiled

"After a few hours… Sin and the others left

-

"good for Sin! She's in a very succesful guild… unlike her brother… who's stuck in a house with all his eccentric friends" Yuri chortled

"your right" Aki sighed

"hey!… why don't we hunt for an emperium!" Yuri said happilly

"the guys are too lazy to go with us" Aki heaved a sigh

"blackmail them" Yuri whispered something to Aki and Aki grinned mischeivoulsy

"your right! That's a great idea! Hehhe let's start with Jim" Aki went to Jim's room

"Akira what's up?" Jim asked

"let's hunt an emperium"

"no way… I'd rather sleep" Jim answered

"I you won't I'll tell you know who… you know what" Akira grinned Jim sweat dropped

"fine! Please don't tell yuri I sold her under garment to the guy who's crazy about her!"

Jim pleaded

"WHAT!" Aki's face became red "_Damn you jim! How dare you sell my girlfriend's… things… I'll deal with that after we get an emperium" _Aki sighed

"aren't you talking about that?" Jim asked

"I was talking about that… anyway tomorrow… if you don't want me to tell that to my GF" Aki smirked

"yes… yes" jim sighed

"good… hehehe… next is Ivan"

"Ivan… let's go hunt an emperium tomorrow"

"no way… I still have a match to watch!"

"I'll tell Jean that you…. Destroyed her favorite vase"

"how'd you know bout that!" Ivan stood up

"hehhe… so will you come?

"I will… I will" Ivan sighed in defeat

"ok then! All set!" Aki smirked and went back to his room

In the orc village

"What are we doing here again?" Jayz asked sounding annoyed

"were here to hunt an emperium" Therese answered him calmly

"oh I see" Jayz yawned then followed to the entrance of the orc dungeon

"Guys wait… what bout Jean?"

"she can't come today… cause she finally decided to change her job" Ivan answered Yuri's question

"oh I see… what job will she take anyway?" Yuri questioned Ivan again

"I bet she'll take monkhood ( /swt)" Jim said

" maybe"

"here we are! Anyway! Let's start hunting!" Aki jumped high then ran towards a mob of orc zombies

"aki! Wait!" Yuri ran towards Aki who started fighting

"this should be easy" Ivan smirked then used arrow shower to attack a mob of some orc skel and orc zombies

After 2 hours /wah

"damn! Still no emperium!" Aki yelled frustrated

"will get one soon" Yuri placed her hand on aki's shoulder

"I guess so…" He held her hands then stood up then another batch of orc zombies came

"here we go again!" Ivan and Jim including Jayz smirked and started to attack while Therese and Yuri healed some of the undead and casted support spells to their party.

"keep coming!" Aki shouted in delight

"warfreak knight" Ivan whispered

"this might train us good but at least were enjoying" Jim said

"your actually right" Jayz chuckled

Several orc zombies crept behind Yuri and Therese but the two easily defeated them

"can you still manage?" Aki looked at yuri with concern

"of course!" Yuri winked. Aki smiled

"therese keep casting spells I'll handle the zombies behind us" Yuri said while Therese nodded in assertion.

"c'mon there must be an emperium somewhere!" Jayz said a bit irritated already

while the others contiued to attack the orcs. Yuri managed to kill the whole mob of orcs that attacked her and noticed something. She then took it

"guys! An emperium!" Yuri said gladly

"really!" Aki asked. Yuri showed it to them and confirmed that It was truly an emperium

"whoah! Nice! Yuri you rock!" Aki hugged her tightly

"damn aki I can't breath!" Yuri writhed

"oops sorry" Aki said embarassed

"c'mon let's get out of here then!" Therese opened a portal back to there crib

When they got back

"so who will be the gm?" Ivan asked while all of them stared at the beautiful emperium

"Yuri found it… so I guess it'll be Yuri" Jim smiled

"nah! I don't want to be one… so I guess… Aki you should be the gm" Yuri looked at Aki

"yeah aki's the right guy to be a gm!" Therese said while everybody nodded and smiled

"really!" Aki looked questionably at Yuri

"yup!" Yuri handed Aki the emperium

"so what will be our guild's name?" Akira asked them

"what bout "dreamy people"!" Lee said stupidly

"that sucks!" They all said in chorus

"gods of asthglard?" Jayz said

"no!"They sighed

"what bout…. Zaibatsu?"

"theres already a guild with the name zaibatsu therese" Jayz sweatdropped

"I didn't know ok!" Therese pouted

"you didn't know the strongest guild in midgard… cool" Ivan said sarcastically

"dream finders?" Yuri said

"I know! What bout dreamwinders!" Aki said in delight

"not bad!" Ivan rubbed his chin

"yup! I actually like it" Jim said and the others nodded

"so that means that'll be our guild's name?" Aki looked at them for affirmation

"yes" They nodded

"okay then! So let's go to the kings place and register our guild!" Aki and the others stood up and went to the registry place

After 2 hours

" Dream Winders a new guild…. The guild master is the knight named Akira Dreak… second in command is the hunter Ivan Shorimu

third in command is the assassin named Jim Shinobu

members are:the priest Jayz runehart

priestess Therese Leilybel

monk Jean Touree

wizard Lee Yue Ren

and the high priestess Yuri Kietaro" The person in front of aki and the others announced

"wow! Our very own guild!" Jean exclaimed

"this rocks!" Lee the green eyed wizard exclaimed

"ahem" The man coughed while all of them fell silent

"There will be an upcoming guild seige next week so if you want to join here are the rules1. before attacking a guild house you must first wait for the gates to open

2. never kill or else you guild will be banned and disqualified

3 ……………………..

4………………………" The man talked continously until all of them almost fell asleep

"did you understand that gm-Akira?" The man stared at the half asleep form of akira

"aki" yuri nudged aki

"huh?... yes" Aki looked at the man

"really… well then we would like you to submit your guild banner and all members must have a guild banner in their uniforms" The man said

"yes… we will submit one tomorrow sir" Aki said quietly

"well then that is all…. Good luck to your guild" The man disappeared

"let's go guys!" Aki said loudly and tried to wake up their "vice guild master" who was sleeping with his mouth open widely. Yuri and the others chuckled

"oh boy" Aki hit Ivan in his head and this made the hunter open his eyes

"is it done!" The silver haired Hunter asked

"yes and were going home already" yuri said calmly

"at last!" Ivan jumped and entered the warp portal

After 1 week

"the guild seige will be tomorrow and a week ago we decided to attack the Shinobu guild" Aki looked at his guildmates

"yup… and I bet we could easily beat them" Jim smirked

"yes just remember our plan and we'll easily kick their asses" Aki smiled slyly

"oh yeah and when we defeat them their guild house will be ours!" Ivan said joyfully

"new rooms!" Jean imagined how her new room would look like

"bigger house" Therese smiled

"we'll definitely win! We have a very strong knight with us, one of the strongest hunter the fastest/dealdiest assassin the two powerful ME priests, the strongest wizard and of course the high priest!" Jean said happily

"you know even if they refer to me as a high priest I still have the same skills like a normal priest! Besides they only call me that because they give me high respect!" Yuri sighed

"your still one of the most powerful priest in midgard" Jena said

"and you the most amazing newest monk I have ever seen" Yuri smirked

"I might be new in being a monk but being an aco for that long gave me lots of time to improve skills I won't be able to improve if I'm a monk" Jean took sip from her juice

"your right" Yuri sighed and look at Aki

"anyway let's all go to sleep!" Ivan stood up and went to his room and so did the others… leaving only Aki and Yuri

"aki is something wrong?" Yuri went near Aki

"Yuri I was wondering… will you ever leave me?" Aki stared at her blue eyes

"I won't" Yuri was shocked but smiled. Aki smirked and leaned over yuri and made a mark on her neck

"what're you doing?..." Yuri asked nervously…. She was blushing furiously at Aki's actions

"I'm making a mark" He answered her

"a mark? For what?" Yuri asked innnocently

"as long as this mark is here… you will always be mine" He cupped her chin

"huh…"

"no one will take you away from me as long as this mark is here! Cause this mark symbolizes my love for you" Aki drew yuri closer to him

"…." Yuri blushed more

"you will always be mine" Aki kissed yuri passionately and Yuri kissed back

"I love you"


	4. chapter 4

"okay guys this is it! Good luck and remember our plan!" Aki talked to his guildmates and instructed them one last time

"damn it open the freaking gates!" Lee shouted and suddenly the gate in front of them opened

"the fun begins!" Ivan grinned and they all proceeded inside and proceeded with their plan

"So there's only 7 of you" A sage appeared infront of them. Aki and the others merely stared at them "this is Maira the huntress, Hoju the rouge, and I'm Keiry" a huntress and a red head rouge went beside the blue haired sage. While Ivan and Jean prepared weapons

" Who will be fighting us?" Keiry stared at Jean intently then shifted her look to Ivan….this irritated Jean

"I will be fighting you" Jean grinned evilly

"with me of course" Ivan went beside Jean

"only the two of you?" The huntress asked

"yes" Ivan answered cooly

"well then the others may proceed" The rouge smirked and opened the door behind him. Ak, yuri, Jayz,therese and Lee went in…

"Let the fight begin" Jean automatically attacked the sage but the rouge kept shielding the sage "darn" She cursed under her breath….

"Jean!" Ivan got furiuos when he saw Jean got stabbed at her left leg… he started using his deadly skills againts the rouge…. He used arrow shower and blitz bit. Which wounded the rouge. With this Jean ran towards the huntress and used her asura strike continuously.

"tsk… this is easy" Keiry smirked and started to cast one of her strongest skills

"your wrong mi'lady" Jim crept behind her and attacked her…. This made the sage faint

"ooops.. I guess that was too strong….anyways time to help the others" Jim sweatdropped and proceeded to the next room…..

Hoju took a glmipse of the sage and was shocked when he saw her lying unconcious

"the hell! Who could've attacked her?" he was confused and tried to ran towards his guildmate

"were still fighting!" Ivan reminded Hoju… but the rouge didn't stop

"tsk!Double STRAFE!" Ivan attacked Hoju who was left off-guard

"hoju!" Maira shouted at her guildmate

"too bad…" Jean breathe deeply and started to chant

"I wont let you!" Maira got and arrow and started to attack Jean but failed

"there's no way I'm letting you hurt Jean" Ivan smirked and attacked Maira

"shit" Maira cursed as Ivan managed to wound her right arm

"Extreme fist" Jean's fist connected with Maira's tummy and made her flying to the chairs behind her… and made a clashing noise (?)

"wow… it's finally over" Jean fell to her knees

"Jean… you alright?" Ivan kneeled in front of her nad checked her bleeding leg

"I'm alright dummy!" Jean chuckled and healed Ivan's wounds

"good thing Jim was able to do his work perfectly!" Ivan said happilly

"yeah" Jean smirked as she saw the sage's wounded form then they went to the next room

a loud noise echoed in the room

" freaking priest" a swordsman said angrily

"tsk… poor swordie" Jayz continued with his attack while therese supported him. And protected Lee

"lord of vermillion!" Lee was succesfull in casting another spell and made 3 of their opponents faint

"damn it!" A young dancer cursed under her breath as she failed to attack the male knight

"three more to go!" Therese's eyes were filled with exitement and pleasure

"therese give him another set of buffs!" Jayz commanded her

"yep" Therese used her powerful skills

"and therese use kyrie …" Jayz winked

"oh yeah…" Therese casted her lvl 10 kyrie for both of them

"magnus exorcismus!" therese shouted and their enemies gulped

"this is bad! Attack her at all cost" The female crusader commanded the swordsman and the dancer

"magnum break!" The black haired swordie missed

"you can't break her shield" Jayz said cooly and casted safety wall on the three of them

therese finished chanting and her skill started to affect her oponents

"ack!" The dancer gasp as she felt her knees numb making her fall down

"darn…" the crusader fell down and looked around

"you lost" Lee smirked at the female crusader…

"hehehe nice work guys!" Therese patted their backs

"yes and we did it perfectly!" Lee jumped in joy

"heh so you guys are done with them ei?"the voice came from behind Jayz

"ivan! Jean!" Therese ran towards them and stared at them trying to look for some wounds to heal

"how was your fight?" Lee asked Ivan happilly

"it was kinda hard because of the huntress but we still managed to win!" Ivan had a big smile on his face

"c'mon we don't have time to chat! Let's go help Aki, Yuri and Jim!" Therese opened the next door…

"Yuri!" Therese saw her fellow priestess gasping

"she looks tired!" Lee said in shock

"I never saw her wheeze like that in a fight before!" Ivan eyed the priestess

"aki!" Jean stared at the knight who was having a hard time fighting a blacksmith

"tch! Ivan the plan!" Aki said harshly

"guys c'mon!" They ran towards the large emperium

"damn" The brown haired blacksmith cursed loudly

"too bad rio" Aki grinned

"I guess shinobu isn't that powerful after all" Aki said proudly

guess that's it for today

constructive commentz are welcome


	5. chapter 5

Ivan's group was almost done in destroying the giant emperium… while Aki was still having a hard time in defeating the Blacksmith

"Aki…" Yuri collapsed on the floor due to exhaustion

"tch! Yuri!" Aki cursed loudly… He wanted to go to the fallen priestess but he was still fighting the blacksmith

"hehhe… your support priest is done for" Rio sneered

"damn it! Therese help Yuri! Jayz back me up!" Aki ordered his guildmates while he was almost staggering /hmm

"haii" Therese ran towards Yuri as fast as she can

"heal!" Jayz casted support skills to boost Aki

"almost…" Aki said softly

"ack!" The blacksmith chocked

"heheh…" Aki stood in front of the blacksmith triumphantly

"how'd you" The blacksmith stammered

"Jim good work" Aki smiled at the Assassin who just appeared out of no where

"wow! Aki your plan actually worked!" Jim smiled widely !

"of course!" Aki grinned

"DONE!" Ivan shouted as soon as they destroyed the large emperium

"we won!" They all jumped for joy… while Aki ran towards the priestess

"yuri! Are you ok?" He asked contritely

"yeah! I'm ok! Damn.. that BS was tough" She managed to stand up and smile

"yeah… he was" Aki said happily and helped Yuri stand

"So this means from now on we will be living here?" Lee asked innocently

"yeah" Aki nodded

"cool! A new room!" Jim shouted joyfully

"a traning ground"

"a new kitchen"

"a bigger room"

"a new house"

They all thought about their new home and jumped for joy

Three months have passed and their guild became one of the most popular and powerful guilds in prontera…. They have recruited some new members and they formed extension guilds….

30th day of the 1st month ( /hmm)

"So Yuri what'll you give him?" Jean asked the priestess who was busy training

"who?" Yuri asked naively

"gods Yuri! Aki's birthday will be on the 3rd day of the next month!" Jean exclaimed

"what!" Yuri was shocked

"gods what's wrong with you?" Jean sighed then shooked her head

"! I know who can help me!" Yuri perked up then left the training ground

In Tetsu's home

"Tetsu… c'mon help me! help me! please! Please! Help me?" Yuri asked persistantly which annoyed Tesu

"Fine! I'll help you make the guy a gift already damn it!" Tetsu sighed in defeat

"yey!" Yuri clasp her hands and followed TEtsu

"What do you want to make him?" Tetsu asked calmly

"a sweater /ok " Yuri smiled brightly

"ok a sweater then… let's start working then…" TEtsu took somethings and both of them started working

That night Yuri went home late so she opened the door silently so that she wouldn't wake anyone up

" /swt phew…" She said silently and walked silently

"where have you been?" Aki opened the lights… Yuri froze

"I uhmmm… went to a friend's house…" Yuri answered nervously

"who…?" Aki asked with suspicion in his eyes

"I went to Mahero's house" Yuri said cooly

"your lying Yuri…" Aki sighed then went to his room leaving Yuri with her unsaid words

"what was that all about…" Yuri sighed and went to her room

"she's with Tetsu again… damn Tetsu!" Aki said quietly with his eyes filled with jealousy and anger

two days have past and Yuri continued to go to Tetsu's house and come home late… this alarmed Aki and finally at the day before his birthday he decided to visit Tetsu and Yuri to see what they were doing

Aki went to spy on Yuri and was shocked in what he saw…

"yuri… so you've been cheating on me…" He said sadly as he saw the priestess embrace the monk… though he wasn't able to hear what they were talking about he felt his heart break into million pieces

"Tetsu! Thank you! Thank you at last it's done!" Yuri hugged Tetsu in order to show her appreciation

"sure! I'm 100 sure that he'll love it!" Tetsu smiled at Yuri

"yep! C'mon I can't wait to see his reaction!" Yuri dragged TEtsu out of the building only to be greeted by a knight

"aki?" Yuri was wondering what was the young knight doing there

"Yuri… I was foolish to have fallen in love with you…" Aki said softly

"what?" Yuri froze and felt like crying

"I hate you! From the beginning you were just playing with my feelings!"

Aki stared at his feet

"I.." Yuri went near to Aki

" I should've know that a girl like you could never be in love with a person like me…."

Aki clutched his fist "I thought I was the only one… but I guess Tetsu was the one you really love"

"that's not true!" Yuri took another step

"hey!" Tetsu stared at the teary eyed priestess and felt like punching the knight

"Eris is right! You just play with guys " Aki glared at her….

"Aki…" Yuri wanted to explain everything but she couldn't talk… she was too depressed

"here… happy birthday" Yuri placed her gift near aki then ran away with tears freely flowing from her eyes

"_I see… you believe Eris… you don't trust me…" _Yuri teleported

aki stared at the bag Yuri left

"damn it… Yuri… I trusted you.." He kneeled down and got the bag…. Then proceeded back home. He glared at the speechless monk as he went home

"Aki!" Therese greeted the dim knight…. Akira ignored her and proceeded to his room

"what's wrong with him?" Therese asked the priest beside him

"I dunno…" The priest sighed and eyed the knight worried

Aki stared blankly at the roof of his room… lost in his own thoughts

"damn…" His and her words echoed in his mind

"I hate you… you ruined my life…. I should've just went to Juno" The knight sighed and closed his eyes which was filled with sorrow and regret

"it's already raining…" Yuri walked towards the sanctuary… and thought about the incident a that happened earlier "he thought… that I was cheating…"

She entered the sanctuary and went to her room

"nothing good will happen to you in prontera!" Her mother's words reverberated in her mind

"I should go back home" Yuri sighed and took of her robe

"amatsu…" The thoughts of her hometown flooded her mind

"tomorrow I'll go back" Yuri fell asleep

Aki's birthday

"oww…" Aki rubbed his head and went to the bathroom

"aki! Aki!" Jim knocked loudly

"damn it jim wait!" He said angrily

"aki! Yuri.. she's missing!" Jim managed to talk in between his panting

"let her do what she wants" Aki closed the door but Jim stopped him

"but what if something bad happened to her!" Jim looked at him straight in his eyes

"it's none of my concern" He answered coldly

"Aki" Jim was worried about their priestess… not only him but their whole guild

"I went to the sanctuary…" Therese bowed her head down

"and?" Jean asked her, holding ivan's hand tightly

"she left.." Therese said sadly

"where'd she go?" Jayz asked loudly

"I don't know…." Therese sat down and stared at their guild picture

"let's look for her!" Lee demanded

"yes she might be somwhere in the city!" Jean stood up

"let's go!" they all ran outside

"She didn't come back eh?" Aki stared outside

"maybe I was to harsh… but it's all her fault! She toyed with me!" He said angrily

"damn it!" He went inside his room and opened the bag

"a sweater?" He was shocked to see the sweater which had his initials on it… beside the sweater was a letter… he read it

"_Aki! _

_Happy 19th birthday! Do you like the sweater! I made it you know… actually Tetsu was the one who helped me make that! Making that sure was hard! I hope you like it! And… sorry for making you worry if I go home late… actually I was going to tetsu's home so that he could help me… anyway I love you! Always take care you dummY! _

_Yuri _ o 

Aki sat down his bed too shocked

"Yuri!" Tears fell from his eyes… "I was wrong about her… she was actually…"

Aki stood up and wiped his tears… He ran out of his room and tried to look for her

Amatsu

"Yuri-sama!" two young girls welcomed Yuri as soon as she stepped out of the portal

"Aoki… and Cherro… nice too see you again" Yuri tried to smiled

"minna! Yuri-sama is back!" A woman shouted and everybody went near Yuri

"Yuri-sama! We've missed you so much!" The lady hugged Yuri

"I missed you to" She smiled

"you look so beautiful mi'lady" A man said happilly

"c'mon milady you should go to the palace and see your parents" The dragged her to the palace

"Yuri-chan!" A beautiful lady embraced Yuri

"okasama" Yuri hugged her back

"odin! Yuri you look so beautiful! But you should change your clothes my dear!" And with that the queen called three women to carry all of Yuri's things

"princess where have you been we all missed you so much" the lady named Miria smiled at Yuri

"Miria I missed you too" Yuri smiled at her warmly as she wore a beautiful dress fit for a princess

"you look wonderful…. I'm sure that the prince of prontera would be pleased to see you" Miria said happilly

"prince of prontera?" Yuri sked her naively

"yes mi'lady… prince Kyoshiro will be meeting you tomorrow"

"why?"

"he is your soon-to-be husband mi'lady" Miria said

"Kyo! Will be my what!" Yuri shouted

"come down… this had been decided 4 years ago… and mi'lady it is for the alliance of Amatsu and Prontera"

"I see…" Yuri slapped her head and sighed

Meanwhile

"we couldn't find her…" Ivan sat down and eyed all of his guildmates who looked so fatigued

"maybe… she went back.." Therese said softly

"back!" Aki stared at her waiting fot an answer

"went back to amatsu" Jean answered him

"amatsu!" Aki questioned them

"she's from amatsu!" Jim sighed

"yes… I know that but, didn't she tell us that she would never go back there again!" Aki said loudly

"of course she'll go back there" Therese said seriously

"why is that!" Lee asked

"because she's the heiress of amatsu" Therese said in a normal tone

"she's what!" Ivan stared at her in disbelief

"gods… you knew her for more than 5 years and you still don't know that!" Jean sighed hopelessly

"let's go to amatsu then" Akira looked at them seriously

"we can't… akira" Jayz sighed

"why?"

"because only people with royal blood can enter the kingdom of Amatsu" Lee sat beside aki

"in this case we can't do anything anymore… it's up to her…" Therese went to her room

"damn.. this is all my fault!" Aki ran to his room and burst into tears

After 2 months

"nee Kyo? Matte!" Yuri stopped trying to cath her breath

"Yuri? Doushite?" Kyoshiro went near her

"it's hard running with this clothes you know!" She replied coldy

"when we were kids you used to beat me in this kindsof running" Kyoshiro eyed the priestess

"those were the old times…." Yuri said softly….Kyo cupped her chin and stared at her blue eyes

"your so beautiful…" Kyo said silently while staring at Yuri's face

"kyoshiro…" Yuri looked down

"yuri… I know you don't want to marry me…" Kyo sat beside her

"no… it's not that" Yuri tried to mask her emotions

"it's obviuos Yuri… but we can't do anything about our engagement anymore" He sighed

"I know…" Yuri stood up and smiled "let's go to gh" Yuri took the young crusader's hands

"sure" kyo smiled at his fiancee and entered the portal she opened

In Glast Heim

"Shiva are you still ok?" Aki asked the priestess beside him

"yep… I'm still ok Akira-sama" The priestess blushed

"c'mon let's go find some more monsters" Aki smiled at the black haired priestess

"wow Yuri! Your great!" Kyo complimented the priestess who have just killed another monster

"your not bad yourself kyo"She smiled faintly at him

"now I know why they regard to you as a high priestess" Kyo said happilly

"heh" Yuri merely smiled

"let's go…" Kyo continued walking not looking at his way… instead eyeing his finace

"kyo!" Yuri gasped when she saw her fiancee accidentally enter a warp portal

"yuri!" He disappeared

"damn it…" Yuri was bout to open a warp portal but she failed because she was already out of gems

"I guess I'll just have to continue training until I find some people" She fearlessly proceeded to the next level of Lower Glast Heim

After an 2 hours

"darn…its still not enough" Aki cursed under his breath

"akira-sama are you alright?" The black haired priestess sat beside him. Akira stared at his companion and remembered Yuri…

"Yuri…_I miss her so much" _he thought deeply

"c'mon Shiva let's go" HE stood up and continued on his pace

After a few minues

"aa!" Aki heard a scream not far away he ran towards the voice

"akira-sama" Shiva ran after him

"damn…." Yuri gasped as she was hit by a skel prisoner… but she killed it before it would injure her more…. But more and more enemies came

"damn…I'm doomed" Yuri held her stunner tighter and prepared for another fight

"HEAL!" Shiva healed an enemy before it could attack the lemon haired priestess

"huh?" Yuri tilted her head to see where the spell came from

"good work shiva!" Aki went towards the mob and used magnum break againts them defeating all of them…..

Yuri sighed in releif and fell to her knees because of exhaustion

"miss are you alright?" Shiva the black haired priestess went near Yuri

"I'm alr-" Yuri gawped when she saw Aki behind the priestess

"yuri!" Aki went near her but before he could go near enough Yuri stood up

"thank you for your help" Yuri walked away from them

"yuri!" Aki ran towards Yuri and held her wrist

"let go" Yuri didn't look at him

"I won't" Aki said ruefully

"let go! Your hurting me!" She screamed

"what are you doing! Are you trynig to get yourself killed!" Aki tilted her head

"tsk…aki I hate you" Yuri cursed under her breath then fainted

"how dare she call you like that master Akira!" Shiva glared at the sleeping form of yuri

"shiva open a warp portal to prontera" Aki carried Yuri in his arms and stared at her beautiful face

In an inn in prontera

Yuri slowly opened her eyes and saw a knight staring at her

"what do you want?" She asked coldy then looked away

"Why did you do that! You could've been killed" Aki asked her sounding frustrated

"it's none of your business! Besides what would you want with a bitch like me" She answered him colder than ever

"it's my concern!" Aki tilted her head and touched the mark on her neck

"as long as this mark is here you still belong to me…" Aki said softly

"what?" Yuri looked at him but before she could speak another word a crusader barged inside the room and ran towards her

"Yuri-chan" Kyoshiro took her hands and stared at her with concern

"kyoshiro-kun… I'm alright" She smiled weakly

"Yuri… I can't take it if my fiancee will be hurt…I'll.." Yuri placed her hands in Kyo's mouth and smiled at him

"Kyo I won't be in trouble" She smiled at him warmly while Aki could only stare at the two "_What was she doing with the prince! What did he mean by fiancee! _" He thought

"Kyo please leave us alone… I still have to talk to this person" Yuri said softly

"sure" Kyo left the room

"he's my fiancee" Yuri said coldly

"fiance! How could he be your fiance!" Aki stood up not minding the chair he messed up

"I'm engage with him… that's it…" Yuri looked outside the window

"when will you be marrying him?" Aki looked down

"on the 3rd day next week" Yuri smirked

"I see…" Aki took one last glimpse of his love one and left

"idiot.." Yuri sobbed

"WHAT!" All of them shouted

"yes… on the third day next week!" Aki sighed sadly

"damn it aki! Do you still love her!" Therese slapped the knight

"I do! Of course I do!" Aki looked up the blue haired priestess

"then do something!" Therese glared at him

"if you really love her" Lee said softly

"will help you… whatever your decision may be" Ivan placed his hands on his bestfriend's shoulders

"i.." Aki look back at the faces of his guildmates and also his bestfriends

"I'll tell her!" Aki stood up and everybody smiled happily at his choice

"I'll stop her from marrying him no matter what!" Aki smiled brightly


	6. chapter 6

oh well... thanks for those who read this fic...

Providence

"Mi'lady you look so exquisite" Miria said merrily while eyeing the young woman infront of her

"Thank you Miria" Yuri smiled faintly

"now, now don't be nervous!" Miria sounded like a mother

"I'm not" Yuri smiled undauntedly

"well then, mi'lady I still have to check somethings.. I'll be back later" Miria smiled brightly at Yuri and left the room

"I guess this is it… there's no backing out now…" Yuri sighed forlornly

"what a outlandish life I have.." Yuri gripped her dress as she sat down

"minna… perhaps I won't see you again… knowing kyoshiro.. he'd probably prefer to settle in Juno or Amatsu" tears began to fall from her azure eyes

"Yuri-sama?" A young girl entered the room and stared at the sobbing girl

"Aoki-chan" Yuri obliterated her tears

"Yuri-sama are you crying?" Aoki asked guilelessly

"no… I wasn't" Yuri smiled weakly

"Aoki!" A green haired girl entered the room

"Cherro-kun" Aoki looked at Cherro with surprise

"mou! Stop bothering lady Yuri!" Cherro placed her hands athwart her chest

"it's okay Cherro-chan" Yuri smiled at the young girl

"gomen Yuri-sama… c'mon Aoki let's leave miss Yuri alone and let her prepare" Cherro yanked Aoki out of the room

"Yuri-sama… if you're not happy with it… you shouldn't proceed with it… cause in the end… you will just hurt yourself…" Aoki said silently before leaving the room

"aoki…" Yuri thought of Aoki's words "I can't back out now…" Yuri said in a low voice

"This is the place guys! The wedding will start in exactly 8:00 so get ready" Therese looked at the sanctuary and grinned

"wait for me… Yuri" Aki's auburn eyes showed eagerness to see the young priestess

"it's already 7:50" Ivan announced loud enough for the whole guild to hear

"10 minutes to go" Lee grinned wickedly ?

"let's go guys" With that Jim went down and met his target, the guards.

"done" Jim smirked as he tied the two guards in a tree

"well made Jim…" Jean showed Jim a two-thumbs up

"heh! Go aki! Don't have the nerve to Fail" Jim stood up, waiting for more guards and watched his friends do their job

Everybody stood up as soon s they catch sight of the stunning bride /swt

" _gods… if this is my destiny then be it…. I won't have regrets…"_ Yuri thought sadly then smiled at her groom

"yuri.." Kyoshiro noticed the sadness in Yuri's azure eyes

after somethings………………………….

"anyone who has a reason for this two people not to marry should speak now or may forever keep quiet /swt (something like that /wah )

after few minutes

"then… you may kiss the bride" The priest announced and everybody cheered

"Yuri.." Kyoshiro lifted Yuri's head and stared at her for a second

Kyo leaned closer… but before he could kiss Yuri….

"YURI!" Everybody turned to see where the voice came from

"aki…" Yuri looked at him in disbelief

Aki ran towards Yuri and kneeled before her

"what are you doing…" Yuri whispered…

"Yuri… I love you so much! I'm sorry for all the things I did to you in the past… I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I don't care if they all laugh at me… but I love you with all my heart" Aki looked up at the teary-eyed girl

"akira… I…" She looked down and tears fell from her azure eyes

"I…" Yuri stammered and looked at Kyoshiro

"Yuri-kun… it's alright… do what your heart tells you to do… if it will make you happy" Kyoshiro smiled tenderly

"kyoshiro arigato…" Yuri kneeled and hugged Aki

"Yuri…" Aki stared at her in disbelief

"take care of her ok?" Kyoshiro smiled at Aki and Yuri then kyoshiro exited the building

"What!" Kyoshiro's mother or the queen of prontera stared at yoshiro and the two

"Mother… it's alright besides I'm not ready to get married yet" Kyo said in a cheery voice

"I understand…" The Queen smiled faintly

"Aki! Yuri!" Therese yelled getting the attention of the two

"Therese… minna" Yuri stood up and ran towards her friends.

"we missed you so much!" Jean hugged her tightly

"yeah a lot!" Ivan smiled at Yuri who was already crying

"well I presume that resolves everything" Jayz said merrily

"yup! That settles everything!" Therese beamed

"let's go home then" Jean the brunette monk said calmly

"c'mon" Ivan took Jean's hand and they both walked off

and the rest followed

"Yuri.." Aki stopped for a moment

"yes aki?" Yuri turned around and stared questioningly at the fair-haired knight

"I love you" Aki said silently then hugged the blue eyed girl

"I love you too" Yuri smiled at him then kissed him

The other could only watch from a distance

"hehe love birds" Jim smirked as he saw the two

"yeah… they're so sweet!" Jean clasped her hands then smiled

"Let's leave those two alone" Ivan motioned for them to follow him

"Yuri…. Promise me… .that you'll in no way you would desert me okay.." Aki whispered in her ear

"I swear I won't leave you…" Yuri smiled at him then kissed him again

OWARI! Waahh…. The ending already….. anyway… thanks for all the people who read my fic… arigato gozaimasu! Adimus tibi gracias!

Hmm if you want m to continue with their story please send me a message and tell me! anywayz matane!


	7. Chapter 7

Merry Christmas! Just wanted to bump this story since its Christmas again o.O


End file.
